


The Desired Ending

by XrosaryX



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladybug PV - Freeform, Miraculous Ladybug PV, Originally from my fanfic.net account, Other, PV Ladybug, Unlucky Buggy and Espresso Cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XrosaryX/pseuds/XrosaryX
Summary: When a story ends, another begins. However when the last story doesn't have a desirable ending what is there to do, but to continue writing it and make it right. The present meets the past and the past finds closure in order to find a future.





	1. Never Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING PERTAINING TO THE MIRACULOUS LADYBUG SERIES. 
> 
> This was originally posted on my fanfiction.net account, but I've since decided to move it onto here with a new focus. There will be changes from what I already posted as I wrote this when the first season was still ongoing.
> 
> Now without further ado, please enjoy and read on!!

_It was finally over._

_They had won._

_With her final Lucky Charm erasing the damage and evidence of their final battle, it was over. They had saved the city and came out victorious in the end. It was over for them._

_At first there was silence, the night wind blowing over them as they stared out towards nothing._

_Only a few moments ago they had been standing in the midst of a crashed blimp, fire consuming everything as they fought against their enemy. Now it was only an empty street with a few cars parked up against the sides. Her Lucky Charm had always made things go right back to normal and left no evidence of their battles behind. No one would know exactly what happened, only that their city was safe and the heroes they had admired had done their job._

_Now...Now there was nothing else to do, but stare at the space where just moments ago they were battling their final enemy._

_He could feel his lips twitch and soon he could feel a wide grin form as he turned to look down at the woman beside him._

_She had been staring straight ahead as well, but her own head turned towards him upon sensing his stare. She tilted her head upward just a bit in order to look straight at him._

_She was a tiny woman clad only in a simple red and black polka dot suit with a bright red mask, but he knew she was more than that. He should know as he was her partner, this masked woman had amazed him when he first laid eyes on her. The way she flew in the air with that smile of hers and her laughter ringing out into the night. It had made his heart pound and his face flush as he just followed after her._

_Now his heart was beating as fast as it had on that first night they had met as she gave him her own grin, "We did it," she whispered to which he opened his own mouth to echo, "We did it."_

_There was silence again and soon they were hugging each other._

_Her small form suddenly lifted up from the ground as he spun them around as they laughed and cheered. Their cries would surely have awoken the entire city, but they didn't care. They had done it, it was over..._

_Everything was over...It was the end..._

* * *

A shrill ring was heard right by his ear as his dream dissolved away from his mind. The alarm went silent for a few seconds, allowing himself to relax back into the comfort of his bed until it rang out again making him go rigid, this time the sound resembling a rooster. Quietly groaning he reached out and attempted to locate his cell phone before slamming it hard against the mattress in hopes to muffle the alarm.

Of course his attempt did nothing and he was forced to push himself up until he was resting on his knees as his thumb pressed down on the right icon to silence his alarms. His eyes squinted as he brought the glowing screen close to only groan as the numbers formed the time of 4:35 AM.

Too damn early...Why had he decided to set his alarm so early?

Finding no chance of falling back to sleep any time soon the man shoved aside his blankets and stumbled out of bed, his eyes still squinting as he attempted to locate the curtains of his hotel room. Fingers soon found the heavy fabric and he pulled them apart as he blinked away the last lingering sleepiness.

The sky was still dark, but he could faintly make out the usual night sky starting to turn a dark navy as a faint line began to form far beyond the horizon, still it wasn't close to an actual dawn of that day. Sighing he ran his fingers through his hair, combing through the locks and ruffling them as he stared down at his phone.

It was still too early and his plans for the day wouldn't start until promptly ten of that morning, meaning it had been completely pointless for him to be up at this time.

However he just couldn't feel the urge to fall back onto his mattress and slip into slumber again. He would be pointlessly staring up at the ceiling so perhaps instead he should just sit and preoccupy himself with something...

Like thinking why he had that dream again.

No...It wasn't exactly a dream, but more of a memory from a long time ago.

It wasn't an ancient thing from the past, but it was the past and having to remember it in his sleep...

The man turned away from the window and settled into one of the chairs in the room, leaning forward as he unlocked his phone and began to search through his pictures. He had many pictures, but there was only one in particular he had been very careful about and just couldn't have the heart to delete it despite the memories it carried. Not to mention it was extremely dangerous he even had that picture still on his phone...But it meant so much to him...

He brought his phone closer as he found the picture he had been searching for and examined the two people in it.

 A man and woman, both wearing masks.

The man was on the right, his eyes glowing an eerily bright green as a black mask covered a good portion of his face as he grinned as widely as he could to the camera. Blond hair that was long and tousled had a pair of black cat ears resting on the top of his head, if he stared long enough he could have sworn he saw them twitch just as they always did before. As the picture was taken in a front the collar of the man's black leather suit and a golden bell was all that could be seen of the man's attire.

The woman was on the left with the man's arm draped around her shoulders as he kept her close to himself.

He couldn't help the grin that formed as he stared at her.

She was much smaller, barely reaching the other's shoulders and had a pout on her face making him chuckle. Her mask was a bright red color and bright blue eyes were directed more to the man next to her than to the camera. Dark blue pigtails were held up with long red ribbons and much like the man's suit only a small portion of her red and black suit was seen from her neck and shoulders.

The longer he stared at this picture the more memories slowly began to be brought up into his head, before he shut his eyes and tossed his phone back onto the bed.

"...It's done, it's over and done with," he muttered to himself as he placed his face into his hands, "It was the end of it all..."

* * *

_It hurt._

_It hurt even worse than a hit in the gut or a punch in the eye by some possessed civilian through some twisted negative emotions. Physical pain could never amount or justify how much pain she was feeling. Was that even possible? To feel so much pain that any hurt she felt on her body couldn't ever fit an accurate description to describe it?_

_This was the end of the road, it was now or never._

_She had made it this far and she had to tell him._

_This was her final chance and she had hoped that maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be the last she would see him._

_He had been hiding away from the others and slowly making his way towards the school gate, she could never miss him with that tall stature of his and golden blond hair. She had always stared at his retreating form and even after he said his farewells to her she was always following after him. Now her voice finally called out to him, stopping him, and she ran as fast as she could._

_From her lips came out a declaration of her love for him._

_It was wishful thinking, hoping that perhaps what friendship they had sparked a chance..._

_"I'm sorry...There's someone else," he whispered to her as her entire heart shattered, "You're a nice girl, but...I can never see you that way. There's someone else who I love and-" Something had stopped him from continuing as he stared at her.Perhaps it was how he realized how much his words were a bullet going through her chest. Maybe the tears slowly dripping down her cheeks finally gave him a sign to halt from saying anything else._

_He hesitated, a hand reaching out to perhaps wipe away the tears that had begun to flow out of her eyes. However he pulled his hand back quickly, stuffing it into his pocket before he gave her one last stare and turned away, "I'm sorry. I hope you do well in your future."_

_And with that, he was gone._

_His back to her._

_Just as it always had been, and would forever will be._

* * *

Her entire body jerked forward as a loud gasp came out of her mouth as she woke up from the dream. Her gasp startled her neighbor next to her, an elderly woman with face in a pinched up expression of disapproval since the beginning of their flight. Said woman only gave her a look before huffing at her actions. "Young people...Can't keep quiet," she could faintly hear her whisper before focusing back down on to her crossword puzzle.

Swallowing down the lump in her throat she whispered an apology to the woman before taking a quick look around to see if she had disturbed anyone else.

Other passengers were too busy asleep or attempting to keep themselves busy by doing crosswords like her neighbor or flipping through the shows provided to them on the small screen in front of them for the flight. It only seemed her elderly neighbor had been bothered by her awakening and she slowly inched herself away from the woman until picking up her legs and hugging her knees to her chest as she curled up into her seat.

Being a naturally petite person had its benefits when it came to cramped spaces and on the long plane ride it had been a blessing as she could curl up in her chair to sleep in a more comfortable position for herself. Though sleep was now the last thing she wanted as she stared at nothing in particular as she waited for the pilot to say something about landing.

It had been a long time since she had that dream.

Or rather a long time since she decided to look back on that memory.

It was time for her to move on from the past.

Or rather she was trying to move on from the past.

Her heart still hurt even after the many dates and a few boyfriends after she tried to forget about the rejection. She had tried to bury herself in figuring out what to do with her life from that point on. No matter how hard she tried to push ahead, the memory of his retreating back always made her halt in her steps forward to only make her step back.

She couldn't allow the past to keep her from moving, but each step she urged herself to take was always accompanied by the rattling of her broken heart made her doubt herself.

Could she ever move forward?

She was never a lucky person to begin with...Especially if it involved her own love life or happiness. She had small bits of it, she wasn't unhappy. It was just when it came to love...Her heart was never fully healed.

Her fingers suddenly reached up and she fiddled with the simple pair of gold hoop earrings she had decided to wear during her flight. She wished to feel the all too familiar cold metal of a pair of circular red earrings she had cherished greatly before the very end. A smile slowly formed as she could just imagine a soft voice whispering to her that everything would be fine in the end.

A beep was heard and the low voice of the pilot announced that their fight was coming to an end and they were to land soon.

The woman quickly rested her feet back down to the floor and refastened her seat belt as she awaited the usual slow drop that would soon follow. Glancing at her neighbor for a moment she quickly leaned forward and urged the small cover of their window to slide up a bit as she peered through. The sunlight came into her field of vision and she smiled as she took in the bright golden light as she stared out.

Even though the clouds still blocked her vision, she could just see the Eiffel Tower just below them as the plane continued downward to land.


	2. Freedom for the Unlucky, or is it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath for the Black Cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING PERTAINING TO THE MIRACULOUS LADYBUG SERIES. NOR THE PV OR ANYTHING, JUST MY CRAZY THOUGHT PROCESSES!

_"You? You on a motorcycle?"_

_There was a moment of silence as her mouth suddenly dropped open and a laugh escaped into the cold night just as the chime of Big Ben echoed from the other side of the city as they sat perched on an apartment building. It had been a peaceful night compared to the last two patrols they had in that month where they had run into two Akuma and the idea of telling her that he had plans of owning a motorcycle had suddenly popped up as they rested._

_She had a feeling that he had hoped it sounded cool, but instead the idea sounded more hilarious than impressive. Her kitty cat couldn't handle being up on the tallest building without freezing in place upon realizing how high they were or couldn't handle fighting against an Akuma while on top of a speeding double-decker bus. The poor man clung on the roof with a look of pure terror on his face before her urging made him move._

_The image of him screaming as he revved down the road made her laughter only grow louder and she fell to her side on the roof tiles as she tried to stop it._

_"My Lady!"_

_She got up, her laughter slowly becoming snickers as she looked at him, "K-Kitty, you on a motorcycle is a disaster! You couldn't handle the bus driver that one time when we had to fight him."_

_His cat ears drooped at her words before he let out a huff and crossed his arms, "T-That's different! At least on a motorcycle of my own I can control what speed I go and where I go!"_

_"Your claws made so many scratches when we were on the bus roof," she pointed out which only made him flush a bright pink and she smirked. However a smirk of his own soon came to his face and hers fell as she immediately inched herself away as he leaned closer to her. Before she would have pushed him away as soon as he came into her personal bubble instead she only let her hand rest against his broad chest to keep him at a distance. "Maybe I could take you on a ride and your luck could make it the ride of our lives?"_

_She rolled her eyes and gently pushed him away, "You basically jinxed us. I will never trust you to ever drive us given the chance we have to use transportation."_

_"Have you no confidence in the abilities of the wonderful Chat Noir?" he drawled as she just smiled and lightly smacked him on the arm, "Says the man who left me stuck fighting with an Akuma while staying balanced on a tight rope."_

_"I was climbing up! I was hurrying! I cat I may be, but I'm not a real cat!"_

_She just laughed and turned her attention back to their city. Lately his flirtations weren't as annoying as they had been when they had began being super heroes at thirteen. Now at eighteen she had been less, according to Tikki at least, cold to him than when they were just in their preteens and just stumbling around in saving the city. After five years they had become comfortable with each other._

_His flirting would still make her go stiff and roll her eyes, but she had resorted in less smacking him upside the head and just keeping her hand out in order to keep him away from getting too close to her. This sort of resistance didn't spark him to try and do more than what he already did, but the very least he had begun to take hints on getting out of her space when a certain pick up line didn't work._

_Her lips twitched into a small smile as he sighed and seemed to sulk, ears and tail gone limb at her rejection only to perk up as she began to pull out a small plastic bag, "And what is that?"_

_"Cookies, chocolate chip cookies actually," she grinned and held one out to him, "I thought we might need something sweet to energize us tonight. I made them."_

_Instantly the other had swiped the cookie out of her fingers and devoured it to which she leaned forward to wait for his reaction._

_Those bright green irises seemed to widen as he chewed and a low purr escaped his throat after he swallowed the first bite. "M-My Lady...This...This cookie..." She laughed before shaking her head and biting into her own, "I know, I know. Here." She set the bag between them as she turned her attention back down, "You can take as much as you want kitty. Just don't choke on them and chew a bit slower. I don't want you falling off this roof thanks to my cookies. I wouldn't live with myself knowing my baking did that."_

_That grin of his remained as he suddenly nuzzled her on the side of her neck making her jump, "My Lady," he purred, "Your cooking is worth falling for...Just like the rest of you."_

_"You silly cat!"_

_Before he could even laugh a cookie made its way into his mouth instantly silencing him as he was forced to chew as she glared towards him, "Behave kitty...Who knows maybe I wouldn't mind riding this motorcycle of yours." She smirked to herself to hear him cough at her words and quickly patted him on his back all the while feeling satisfied as she bit into her cookie._

* * *

The greatest thing about owning a motorcycle and knowing how to drive it was that Felix felt free. He had bought the bike a month after graduating as a gift for himself. An impulse buy that had been buried in his mind for a long time along with a bit of rebellion with the purchase. He smiles as he remembers how everyone in the family mansion had stared bug eyed at him as he rode it into the driveway.

His father already had it and when he had seen that 'roaring monstrosity,' Felix honestly was glad that he revved up the engine and drove right through the lush green lawn as his father cursed him out.

It had really marked his freedom, and he didn't have an ounce of regret to it. There was no heart shattering pain or emptiness when his father sent him a letter a few months later. Angry words in black ink nearly tearing the paper through announcing that Felix was officially disowned and every last bit of inheritance would never reach his bank account.

Felix only smirked before writing back only a few choice words.

_**I don't need it. I am free.** _

He never received anything after that.

Not a word or even a single cent of money after that last message. Felix would perhaps be considered too cruel for not reacting when he got the news his father passed, but honestly...The man he knew as his father wasn't worth it. Their relationship had begun to deteriorate when Felix realized how his father never cared about him as a son, but more of a groomed pawn for him to control.

As a child he yearned for his father's approval.

As a teenager he began to question why he needed that approval so much.

When he turned eighteen he realized just how he didn't need an approval of a man so heartless to leave his pregnant mother alone in Paris. He had experienced freedom and the realization that his desires were never his, it was all his father's. Felix never had his father's love, but was seen more as a tool to keep the family business running that Felix truly had no desire to inherit.

All he wanted was for his father to accept him.

Felix would forever remember the first time he stood in front of his father after being carted off from Paris to London, how the first shivers running down his spine made him wonder if his father's estate was purposefully made in the likeness of those mansion he read in ghost stories. Either way just the way his father's cold eyes landed on him made him want to flee, but also made him want to try to get warmth into them. 

He had been a very naive child.

In the end, the amount of personal sacrifice Felix had made to be deemed fit in his father's eyes was all for nothing. He had been obedient to his father's rules despite the growing discomfort in his heart as he started to feel that he was losing himself more and more under his father's icy gaze. If his father told him to jump, young Felix would merely ask how high. If his father told him not to play with certain children, young Felix made a show of turning up his nose and storming away from the others.

He would do all these things and sacrifice what happiness he managed to find in order to keep his father's recognition of him.

In the end, Felix had nothing to really call his own and all his talents that were praised about were either developed by the numerous instructors his father provided or hidden and kept in secret. 

He didn't want to be like his father and he sure as hell wanted nothing to do with the business that tore his parents apart due to greed and selfishness on his father's part. The choice to break free or to just keep his mouth shut and obey tore at Felix for the rest of the years he spent underneath his father's watchful gaze until he graduated. The want of being love and seen winning over his want of freedom until he finally broke.

What was the point of keeping up appearances if no one could love him when he showed himself fully?

Felix had already had bits of that freedom before in doses and now he finally had it...

Yet not all of it...

Leaning over the handles of his bike as he stared over the city in an isolated hilltop, Felix could only sigh as he brought out his phone. The picture he continued to keep saved staring back at him.

"...My lady." 

Those words caused an ache in his chest that he thought he would never have again, but there it was. Present and maybe forever would be...He turned off his phone before pocketing it and grabbing his helmet. Once he placed it on securely he leaned forward, the ignition of his bike roaring to life as he began to ride back down to the streets of Paris. The wind against his body as he tried to feel out the familiar rush he had always lived for, all to at least will away the ache in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~!!!


End file.
